


I'd Go Anywhere, With You

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Braeden discuss what has happened since the events in Mexico and their new life together. They get some surprising news from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Go Anywhere, With You

“So you’re really not going back?”

Derek put down the gun he was currently loading and leaned on the table in front of him, sighing. “No Braeden, I’m not going back. I wasn’t going back yesterday and I won’t be going back tomorrow, so can you please stop asking me.”

Braeden walked up behind Derek and wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her chin up to rest it on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I don’t see what’s keeping you here. In Beacon Hills you have Scott and Stile and Ly-”

Derek cut her off when he turned in her arms and took her face in his hands. “And here I have _you_. That’s more than enough for me.” He turned back to the array of weapons he was preparing.

After Peter was hospitalized at Eichen House, Derek decided it would be best if he left. Even though Argent had gone with the Calaveras to Mexico to hunt Kate, it was him that she wanted. There was always the chance that she would come back to Beacon Hills if Derek was still there.

It was senior year for Scott and his pack. They deserved a chance to focus on nothing more than their families, graduation, and college.

When Braeden told Derek that she couldn’t stay around idling, she asked Derek to come with her to Mexico and he gladly accepted. She still hadn’t gotten over the anger that overcame her when she thought he’d been killed at La Iglesia, and was more determined than ever to find Kate.

They’d come to Mexico shortly after those events and settled down in a loft, bigger than the one that Derek had, so he had space to wolf out if he thought it was too dangerous to go outside.

“Are you sure this is what you want though? Not me, but this,” she gestured to the weapons surrounding them. “You’ve always said you don’t like depending on these things. Even though you have your powers back, you still use them and I know you don’t like it.”

“I don’t, but I have a much better shot at surviving from a distance. I use the claws after I shoot their hands off.” Derek smirked as he said the last bit, clearly remembering the time he shot one of Kate’s new henchmen in the hand last month.”

Braeden sighed and walked away to the other side of the table in the middle of the large living room and stared at the guns. “You know you could tell me right?” She looked up at Derek with pursed lips. “If you didn’t want to do this anymore. You could go back to Beacon Hills. You wouldn’t have to look over your shoulder all the time.”

Derek frowned at her, taking his eyes of the knife he was now sharpening. “Do you, do you want me to go?”

“Of course not! You know I want you here with me. It’s just that..I want you to want to be here too.”

This time Derek was the one to walk up behind Braeden and wrap his arms around her waist. When she set her hands over his, he placed soft kisses on the nape of her neck. “I do want to be here. Sure, I miss everyone in Beacon Hills, but they don’t deserve to face a bunch of hunters just because I’m there. Besides, if I have to be anywhere else, I’m just glad it’s with you.” He finished off by placing one more kiss on her neck.

“Come on. Let’s get this loaded into the truck so we can head over to Argent’s. Someone said they spotted a look-alike near the Calaveras’ night club last week. He wants us to search nearby.”

Braeden kissed Derek firmly before starting to pack everything up. She was tucking her gun into her thigh holster when her phone started ringing. She answered quickly without looking at the caller ID, sure it was just Chris.

“Hello?”

“Is this Braeden?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Alan Deaton. I’m afraid I couldn’t reach Derek Hale. I heard you might be with him.”

Derek, who had been preparing his own weapon, perked up when he heard Deaton’s name. He’d been listening, but hadn’t yet recognized the voice.

“He is”

“Might I be able to speak with him?”

Braeden handed the phone over to Derek, who took it wearily, as if it might burst into flames at any given moment. “Hello?”

“Derek, sorry to interrupt your..whatever it is you’re doing wherever it is you are, but I’m afraid there’s an issue that needs your attention here in Beacon Hills.

“What is it?”

“Kate Argent was found dead. In the Hale vault.”


End file.
